Quimica entre los dos (Monchele)
by finnchel
Summary: Historia de Monchele , toma parte a partir de la separacion de Lea y Theo. Recordando a Cory M.
1. Pilot

**Lea POV***

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana de mi habitacion , me dolían los ojos ya que los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar. Anoche rompí con Theo , esa relación no daba para mas y lo sabía. Pero lo que mas me impactaba fueron sus palabras:

_*flashback*_  
>- Lea ¡Eres una idiota! Apuesto a que ese frankenstain de tu nuevo novio te da cosas que yo no te di -dijo mirándome con algo de rabia-<br>- ¿Theo que rayos estas hablando? Cory es solo mi amigo y nada mas -suspiré- Tu eres el tonto por estar celoso sin ninguna razón  
>-Dime que no lo quieres y te creo -me miró frunciendo el ceño-<br>-Yo.. Yo -tome una bocanada de aire y me llene de recuerdos , como Cory era tan bueno conmigo , tan compasivo y cariñoso. Tan sencillo y tampoco le importaba los comentarios negativos de la gente... El de verdad me quería , siempre cuidaba de mi-  
>-Lea.. Dilo y me quedo -endureció la mandíbula-<br>-Yo.. Yo.. Lo amo -murmure en lo bajo- Lo quiero mucho Theo -dije mas alto para que me escuchara-  
>-Nada mas que hacer aquí -me miro fijo , tomo su chaqueta y dejo mi departamento dando un portazo-<p>

Volví a la realidad con mi gata , que se paseaba por la cama , pero sin alejarme de mis pensamientos. Sin duda aquella conversación significaba algo. Anoche admití que lo amaba ¿Será que mis sentimientos me están confundiendo? El problema era que Cory y yo éramos muy cercanos , si pasaba algo las cosas se iban a volver muy incómodas y mi peor miedo era perderlo , si el sale de mi vida no volvería a ser la misma.  
>Me levante de la cama y me di una ducha , lo que me relajo bastante y me quito el aspecto de zombie que tenia. Cuando estuve lista, me dirigí en mi coche a los estudios de Paramount, estábamos a punto de terminar la segura temporada.<p>

Llegue y estacione mi auto al lado del Range Rover de Cory , me sorprendí al bajar , viéndolos , Cory y Jon conversando.  
>"Seguramente el idiota de Theo le contó todo a Jon y ahora Jon esta peleando con Cory" pensé mientras caminaba hasta ellos.<br>-Miren quien decidió aparecer -dijo Jon mirándome y aguantando la risa- ¿Acaso un tren te pasó por arriba Sarfati? -le mire fulminante , por otro lado Cory me veía con preocupación-  
>-Lee ¿Te paso algo malo? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea -Cory dijo casi en un susurro-<br>-Estoy bien chicos solo.. Solo tuve una mala noche -Hice una media sonrisa falsa , pero si había alguien a quien no podía engañar era a Jon , que me miraba con ojos delatores-  
>-Tenemos que hablar en privado -Dijo serio mirando a Cory , quien se fue después de darme un abrazo pequeño-<br>-Dime que pasa cielo -me miro con un dejo de tristeza , tomando mi mano hacia mi tráiler-  
>-Theo me dejó , término conmigo -susurré con ojos vidriosos evitando su rostro- Todo porque piensa que tengo algo con Cory -Jon limpiaba algunas lagrimas de mis mejillas -<br>-No pasa nada , le pudiste haber dicho que no pasa nada -me miro tratando de calmarme , mirando alrededor para controlar que no había nadie -  
>-Es que pasa -murmure y levante la vista esperando una cara de sorpresa-<br>-La química entre ustedes se nota Michele , es algo inevitable y todos nos damos cuenta menos ustedes -me abrazo y yo a el-  
>-¿Prometes guardar el secreto? -hice pucheros-<br>-Prometido -hizo como si cerrara su boca con un cierre invisible- Pero , tu debes decírselo a Cory de que sea tarde y alguien más lo haga -sonrió liberandome de sus brazos-

-¿Decirme que? -preguntó Cory saliendo de su Tráiler , senti como el corazón casi se me salía del pecho , y mire a Jon buscando ayuda-


	2. Sorpresa

Cap 2: Sorpresas

***Lea POV***  
>Tenía el cuerpo paralizado. Gritaba fuerte , muy fuerte , pero nadie podía escucharme. Mi mente volaba a mil por hora. Dirigí mi mirada a Jon , esperando que el diga algo.<p>

-Si Cory, Lea debe decirte algo interesante -dijo Jon , dejándome boquiabierta , porque pensaba que me iba a ayudar en esta situación -Mejor los dejo solos -murmuró y se fue-  
>-Entonces... ¿Que me ibas a decir? -preguntó Cory un poco confundido-<br>-Yo.. Estoy... Yo -trate de hablar y coordinar las palabras-  
>- ¿Que pasa Lea , estás bien? -me miró a los ojos , podía ver su preocupación , lo que me hizo soltar una risa nerviosa-<br>- Si , si , estoy bien -sonreí , sin desconectar mis ojos de los suyos- Solo que , quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Jon y no consigo nadie que me ayude.  
>-Lea Michele , no te entiendo... ¿Acaso no estabas hablando con Jon? -soltó una carcajada- Puedes contar conmigo.<br>-Si , pero le dije que necesitaba ayuda para mudarme , que en parte es verdad -le dedique media sonrisa-  
>-Te voy a ayudar con las dos cosas , soy tan fuerte que lo haremos en un segundo -bromeó mostrando sus músculos del brazo , por un segundo sentí que me sonrojaba- Pero espero que no te moleste mi presencia cerca tuyo -sonrió de lado-<br>-Perfecto -no pude evitar acercarme y abrazarlo , quedando súper pequeña entre sus brazos , no queriendo terminar la conexión de ese momento-

-¿Por que no se besan ya? -gritó Naya desde la puerta del Tráiler , solté un suspiro al separarme-  
>-No te preocupes que nos besamos mas tarde -susurró Cory en mi oído , acariciando mi mejilla-<br>-¿Mas tarde? -le mire asombrada por lo que acababa de decir-  
>-Si ¿No lo recuerdas? Mañana vamos a NY , y nos vamos a besar , y Finchel vuelve -dijo súper entusiasmado-<br>-Cierto -fue todo lo que pude decir , por un momento pensaba que hablaba de Lea y Cory , no Finn y Rachel-

***Cory POV***

Llegue a la nueva casa que había comprado , para independizarme un poco de mis compañeros de banda. Tenia muchas ganas de ir a NYC , era la ciudad de Lea y yo planeaba disfrutarla junto a ella.  
>Empecé a empacar algo de ropa cuando mi teléfono vibró.<p>

_"Cory , Ryan me dijo que hay que estar en el aeropuerto a las 4:50. No podré dormir. Besos Lea XxOo"_

Simplemente Sonreí , quise hacerla esperar un poco , para que no se note lo entusiasmado que estaba.

_"Esta bien Lee. Podrías venir conmigo, si quieres te paso a buscar... O quizás me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa. Cory"_

Cada segundo chequeaba el móvil , mirando si había un mensaje nuevo ¿Se habrá molestado? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración.

_"Mi sofá te esta esperando con ansias , aunque solo tenemos 4 horas para dormir ;). Te espero. XxOo"_

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigí en el auto a la casa de Lea , pasando antes a comprar helado. Estaba nervioso y no sabia por qué.

Llegue a su departamento. Toque el timbre y cuando abrió la puerta , sonreí.

-Sorpresa -dije casi gritando y mostrando los potes de helado-


	3. Momento incomodo

Cap 3:

_***Lea POV***_  
>Estaba ahí , parado frente a mi y con unos potes de helado. Una sonrisa cálida salía de mi mientras lo dejaba pasar.<br>-No deberías haberte molestado en comprar esto -dije acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja , mientras me sentaba en el sofá -  
>-Es que.. Creí que nos ayudaría a estar despiertos -dijo dedicándome una de sus medias sonrisas que a mi tanto me gustaban-<br>-Entonces... -me senté aun más a su lado en el sofa , el ambiente se sentía tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo- ¿Te parece si vemos una película? -pregunte , levantándome hacia la cocina en busca de cucharas-  
>-Perfecto -sonrió , abriendo los potes , acomodándose mejor en el sofa- Tenemos 3 horas antes de NY -pude sentir el entusiasmo en su voz-<p>

Volví con las cucharas , dándole una a el y empezando a probar de mi pote , mientras buscaba en Netflix alguna película interesante, el helado estaba terminado antes de que la película empezara.  
>Al final terminé poniendo una comedia , ni si quiera le preste atención , solo se que en una parte de la película me cubrí con una manta y me acerque mas a el cuando estaba dormido , definitivamente los helados no eran buena idea para no dormir. Sentía su calor , su perfume. Me sentía como en una burbuja de felicidad.<br>Miré la película , tratando de no dormirme , pero en algún momento sucedió. Lo bueno es que el nunca se dió cuenta , me desperté minutos antes de las 4:30 , debíamos estar en el aeropuerto a las 4:50.  
>Le miré por última vez y me separe un poco , tocando su hombro.<br>-Cory , despierta que ya vamos tarde -murmure , moviéndolo un poco- Cory , ya vamos tarde , Ryan nos va a matar -No pudo ocultar su sonrisa , definitivamente le gustaba jugar a esto-  
>-Esta bien Mamá , cinco minutos mas -bromeó y abrió sus ojos, conectándose con los míos en una sola mirada-<br>-Voy a cambiarme , ya vuelvo -corrí desde el sofá hasta mi habitación , poniéndome unos Jeans y blusa suelta , cepillandome el pelo y saliendo minutos después-  
>- Te ves fantástica -suspiré al escucharlo ¿Por que siempre me decía cosas asi? No lo se , simplemente me hacia sonrojar-<p>

Salimos de mi departamento y como todo buen caballero llevó mi valija hasta su auto. Entró después en el asiento de conductor y condujo hasta LAX , el aeropuerto de L.A

_***Cory POV***_

Conduje tranquilo , aunque un poco nervioso ¿Que iban a decir si nos veían juntos? No que me molestara , pero si a ella no le gusta se arruinaría todo. Alejé mis pensamientos al llegar al LAX cuando por la radio se escuchaba "_Can't fight this feeling"_. Lea y yo nos miramos por un segundo antes de bajar.

-Tu canción -comentó ella , jugando con sus manos , se podía ver su nerviosismo-  
>-Si , esa canción significa mucho para mi -suspiré- Digo , perdón.. Quise decir para mi personaje Finn -solté una risa y abrí el maletero para sacar las cosas-<p>

Lleve el equipaje hacia dentro y ahí me encontré con el resto del cast , obviamente Lea venia unos pasos atrás de mi. Todos nos saludaron y se miraban cómplices , como si ocultaran algo. Jon abrazó a Lea , pero eso era normal en ellos , se conocían desde hace años.  
>El vuelo fue aburrido. Era mi primera vez viajando a NYC. Trate de dormir algo en el avión , pero la conversación de todos me mantenía despierto.<br>Desde que aterrizamos en NY no vi a Lea en todo el aeropuerto , la volví a encontrar en la recepción del hotel.  
>-Hey Lee , me dijeron que venga a buscar la llave de mi habitación -comenté, alzando los hombros-<br>-Lo mismo Cor , no se porque demoran tanto -reí al verla tan ansiosa-  
>- Sr. Monteith, usted tiene a su nombre la Suite matrimonial , la comparte con Lea Michele -Dijo el recepcionista, dejándome los ojos como plato , ni me atrevía a mirar a Lea-<br>-Debe haber un error , estamos con un grupo -Lea usó la voz de la razón , eso logro calmarme-  
>-Lo siento , ya no tenemos mas Suites.. Quizás en dos días se pueda -el recepcionista nos miró algo confundido- La reserva la hizo el Sr. Groff para todo su grupo<p>

-Jon es un hijo de... -susurró aguantando la risa no pudiendo terminar la oración- Cory , hay que matar a Jon por esto

-Esta en mi lista negra después de esto...-El hombre me dio la llave sin que pudiera contestarle-  
>-Parece que seremos compañeros de cuarto -dije con un tono bromista , sintiendo como me sudaban las manos por los nervios-<br>-Eso parece -me sonrió caminando hacia el ascensor- ¿Que esperas Monteith? Vamos a ver nuestra habitación -sentía que le debía agradecer a Jon con todo lo que tenia , me daba la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Lea , definitivamente era el mejor amigo perfecto.


	4. Pretending

**A/N: Al fin la historia continúa , no subí nuevos capítulos porque me mudé de casa. Lo bueno es que ya tengo Internet , así que seguiré subiendo nuevos caps. Gracias por los Reviews**. _Lau._

Cap 4: Pretending 

***Lea POV***

Llegamos al piso , parecía que Jon había movido cielo y tierra para conseguir esa habitación. Cuando llegamos le pedí la llave y el, Cory , me la dio con una sonrisa torcida.

-Cor , bienvenido a la habitación -sonreí con algo de nerviosismo-

Entré después de el , la habitación era grande ,blanca , con un pequeño balcón y un ventanal que permitía ver todo NYC. Estaba asombrada. Mas que una habitación podría haberse llamado como un mini departamento , tenía un sofa , televisor, una mesa y hasta un minibar entre otras cosas.  
>Sentía mi móvil vibrar , mientras observaba a Cory mirando desde el balcón. Si , era Jon que me llamaba , y me tenia que dar una explicación.<p>

-Jon , juro por Nueva york que-  
>-Me lo vas a agradecer Michele , lo sé -no me dejó finalizar mi reclamo-<br>-No te voy a agradecer, puede ser que a mi no me incomode , pero a el sí.. Deberías haber pensado eso genio -respondí sarcástica-  
>-Como digas Lea... Ah y una cosa mas , espero que tengas a alguien que te abrace por la noche, dicen que va a hacer frío -comentó , podía sentir como se aguantaba la risa del otro lado-<br>-Estamos en un hotel , es imposible que no haya calefacción -suspiré algo molesta- Me haces sentir rara , te amo , pero te odio.  
>-Si claro , aparentemente no recuerdas que yo hice la reserva , y que yo puse las condiciones para la habitación... Suerte con el frío , te quiero- cortó la llamada y me quede en shock , ¿Acaso daba a entender que había apagado la calefacción solo de esta habitación?<br>-Lea -se acercó Cory al ver que la llamada estaba finalizada- Ryan dijo que empecemos a desempacar.. Hay ensayo en veinte minutos -le miré y me dedicó una sonrisa- Además de nuestro beso -agregó-  
>-Okay Cor , ya empiezo con esto -señale una de mis valijas- Y sigo con aquello -miré hacia la mas pequeña que traje, ignorando el comentario del beso finchel-<br>-Mujeres , siempre tan equipadas -murmuró entre risas , lo que me hizo reír mientras colocaba mi valija sobre la cama-

***Cory POV* **

El ensayo fue intenso , todos estábamos nerviosos , era una de las primeras apariciones el vivo del cast y grabar en las calles de NY era complicado. Después de grabar el video de "I love New york/New york , New York" y la cena de Finchel, fui a mi tráiler a cambiarme de ropa. Suspiré al saber que tenia que besarla , "Pretending" era una canción que definía a Finchel , como así también a Cory y Lea , nunca iba a saber si estábamos fingiendo algo o si era algo real.  
>Las cámaras estaban en posición , miré a Lea , estaba hermosa en el otro extremo del escenario , me guiñó en señal de aprobación y sabía que el beso iba a ser real.<br>La besé tal como estaba escrito , el publico quedó en silencio , Jesse dijo su línea y Finn y Rachel se miraban.  
>-Corte -grito el director de escena y yo me quedé mirando a Lea unos segundos-<br>-El beso fue muy lindo , les gustará a todos , sobre todo a los Finchel shippers -sonrió , colocando su mano en mi pecho y dándome un beso en la mejilla-

-También a los que shippean Monchele -murmure cuando ella se había ido-

-Terminamos las escenas del día , volvamos al hotel -grito el director , reuniéndonos en grupos-

Llegamos al hotel y cada uno se separó para ir a su habitación , era tarde y todos estábamos cansados. Yo no podía sacar las líneas de la canción de mi cabeza. Cuando llegamos a la habitación hubo un silencio incomodo. Me puse mi camiseta de los Canucks y mis shorts depotivos.

Miramos juntos la televisión , sentados en el sofá , como ese día en su casa. La miraba con atención y se podía decir que se estaba durmiendo.

-Cory -dijo Lea mirando la cama de reojo- No se... Si quieres dormir..  
>-Lee , puedo dormir en el sofá, no es necesario -respondí rápido-<br>-Pero.. Va a hacer frío -se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano sonriente- Es solo dormir , no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo.  
>-Esta bien -me dirigí a la cama con ella y ambos nos acostamos mirando al techo. Hubo silencio por unos minutos hasta que Lea lo rompió.<br>-La canción de hoy fue... Palpable , dice muchas cosas interesantes... Hicimos un buen trabajo hoy -concluyó-  
>-Ajá.. -me tumbé de lado , ella siguiendo mi acción , mirándome de frente- ¿Nunca te ha pasado algo asi con alguien? -veía como una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro-<br>-Si -susurró- Esa canción me hizo sentir cosas que tenía ocultas en mi -suspiró mirándome a los ojos- Puedes besarme si quieres -murmuró casi inaudible-  
>-Quiero -susurré acercándome a ella , buscando sus labios para fundirlos con los míos en un dulce y apasionado beso. Sentía que mis labios estaban hechos para los suyos. Se combinaban perfectamente.<p> 


	5. Solo Amigos o Algo mas

**_*LEA POV*_**

Sentía su corazón latir , su respiración cálida sobre mi nuca , ¿Acaso esta soñando?  
>Anoche me besó , si , me besó.. Y yo le respondí. No es como si nunca lo hubiera besado , pero sin las cámaras siendo solo nosotros dos es completamente distinto. Sin duda alguna sentí fuegos artificiales , nuestros labios se adueñaban del momento mientras tratábamos de recobrar el aliento. Después del beso todo se sintió bien , ya era tarde asi que decidimos dormir , eso explica porqué veo sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.<br>Su respiración paró. Ya se había despertado , lo que significaba que teníamos que hablar , decidí fingir estar dormida.  
>-Lea , buenos días -susurró cerca de mi oído , pegándose mas a mi- Mañana tenemos el concierto y sin Lea Michele no se puede ensayar -soltó una risa picara , mientras yo empezaba a sonreír-<br>-Ya basta Monteith , ya me desperté -traté de sonar molesta , ocultando mi risa en la almohada-  
>-Sra Monteith , vamos que hoy es el penúltimo día en Nueva York -bromeó, dejando unos besos en mi mejilla-Además tenemos que hablar del beso.. Anoche -carraspeó-<br>- Tu sueño Monteith , soy Señorita Michele -contesté rápido , quitándome la almohada de la cabeza y observándolo con atención mientras se quitaba la camiseta, levantándome rápidamente y corriendo hacia el baño para evitar la conversación-

_***CORY POV***_

Bajé con Lea desde la habitación hasta el comedor , todavía me debía la conversación del beso. Me dolía que actuara como si nada , pero yo sabia que ella me correspondía.  
>-Hey! Miren quienes llegaron al mismo tiempo -gritó Kevin desde la mesa-<br>-Parece que durmieron juntos , ¿se habrán chequeado en la misma habitación? -pregunto en lo bajo Amber , mientras Lady Di reía a carcajadas-  
>-Esto del desayuno va a estar difícil -murmuró Lea desde mi lado- Actuemos normal , nada pasó, nada -hizo comillas con los dedos , lo que provocó en mi una media sonrisa-<p>

Me sentaba junto a los chicos , Mark , Kevin , Darren Harry.. Faltaba Chord , pero eso era porque estaba dormido y Chris conversaba mas con las chicas.  
>-¿Que tal dormiste anoche Frankenteen? -preguntó Harry , haciéndome reir-<br>-Bien , supongo -contesté , bebiendo un poco de mi café-  
>-Ya sabemos porque durmió , ¿Que tal es?.. Ya sabes -pregunto Mark, mientras los otros me miraban fijo-<br>-No paso nada , de verdad -bebí un sorbo mirando a Lea de reojo- Dormí toda la noche en el sofá , porque no quería molestarla -alcé los hombros , buscando credibilidad-  
>-Vale... Que eso es ser caballero -dijo Darren comiendo una tostada , Kevin simplemente asentía-<p>

Pasamos horas ensayando , al volver al hotel después de almorzar decidí tomar una siesta . Lea estaba sentada en la cama y no podía sacar mis ojos de ella , ni si quiera cuando cerré la puerta.

-Hola -me miró con ternura , dejando el móvil en la mesita- ¿Cansado? -asenti , caminando hacia la cama-  
>-Me duele la espalda , Chord me llevo al gimnasio -formulé tumbandome en la cama , mientras ella me miraba-<br>-Quítate la camiseta -chasqueó los dedos como si me ordenara-  
>-¿Que? -dije sorprendido , ella soltando una risa al ver mi expresión-<br>-Te voy a hacer masajes , mis manos son mágicas -sonrió mientas recorría mi torso con la mirada-  
>-Ya lo sé , estoy gordo -dije tocando mi abdomen y ella colocó su mano sobre la mía-<br>-Estas , estas.. Wow -susurró , acariciando mi abdomen- Mucho mejor , la última vez que te vi sin camiseta fue en "_Rocky Horror_" -se mordió el labio y yo me sentía incómodo, mis jeans se hacían un poco ajustados -  
>-Okay , vamos por los masajes -comente riendo , esperando que no me viera , poniéndome boca abajo , sintiendo que se sentaba sobre mi trasero y empezaba a recorrer mi espalda con sus manos-<br>-Mmm.. Se siente bien -sonreí relajado , sus manos de verdad eran mágicas- Hablemos del beso  
>-¿Cual beso? -bromeó recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos , haciendo presión justo donde me dolía- Estuvo bien , me gustó<p>

-Lo sé , fue genial... Pero -suspiré moviéndome debajo de ella- Esto.. ¿Como nos deja?  
>-Somos amigos Cor , si somos algo mas van a empezar a hablar de nosotros -comentó como si pensara , dando masajes por mis hombros y brazos-<br>-Entonces...Solo amigos -murmure quedándome adormilado-  
>-Solo amigos... Y algo mas -susurró dejando un beso sobre mi espalda y acostándose sobre mi-<p>

**A/N: Hola chic s , gracias por seguir leyendo , espero que el capitulo nuevo les guste , cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ;). ****_Besos Lau XxOo_**


End file.
